Demon Lord Astaroth
Demon Lord Astaroth appears as a 6ft tall red skinned, well endowed, sexy female humanoid with large leathery wings, large black horns on the top of her head, burning orange eyes, three long tails, and long deep red hair. Demon Lord Astaroth is a succubus like demon that revels in the senseless slaughter of warfare. She is a brutal combatant that uses a huge spiked maul that smashes foes into bloody messess all while she laughs maniaclly. Astaroth enjoys the never ending combat of the Blood War with Devils and on her home plane she is often seen slaughtering enemy's by the dozen among a field of corpses. Current Astaroth is currently enslaved by the sorcerer Lord Grey. She serves as his muscle and pleasure slave. History Astaroth started as a lowly succubus demon during the Armageddon War but through battle she proved herself a very capable combatant. Astaroth became a Demon General for Lucifer during The Armegeddon war and also served as his concubine. After the war she retreated into the depths of the abyss where she could wage eternal war against Asmodeous's devils and other demons to curb her lust for slaughter. She has fought for eons and her home plane is litered with the dead of past battles. When a gate opened to Galea she jumped at the chance to wreak havoc on the material plane, for nothing excites her more than smashing soft mortals into goo. Relationships Astaroth is the pleasure slave of Lord Grey. Astaroth has had many lovers over her eons of existence, she has produced a literal legion of offspring. Many Tieflings that have deep red skin can trace their ancestry to Astaroth. Her most prominent lovers include Demon Lords Baphomet, Malcathet, and Grazzt. The offspring produced from these couplings are truly terrible demonic entities of power. Character Sheet Demon Lord CR 34 CE Medium Outsider(evil,chaos) Int '+16 ; '''Senses '''60ft Darkvision, Detect Good, Detect Law, True Seeing; Perception +56 '''Aura '''Frightful Presence (180ft, DC 44, 10 rounds), Unholy Aura (DC 39) Defense '''AC '''56 Flat-footed 44 , Touch 46 (+14 Deflection, +12 Dex, +10 Natural, +12 Profane, -2 rage) '''HP ' 1332 (36d10+972); Regeneration 30 (deific or mythic) '''Fort +38, Ref +32, Will '''+29 '''Defensive Abilities '''Abyssal Resurrection, Profane Beauty, Freedom of Movement '''DR 20/Cold iron, epic, and good; SR '''43 '''Immune '''Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Charm Effects, Compulsion Effects, Cold, Death Effects, Fire, Electricity, Energy Drain, Petrification, and Poison; '''Resist Acid 30 Offense Speed '60ft. Fly 120ft (good) '''Melee '+5 unholy wounding impact Heavy Earthbreaker +65/+60/+55/+50 (3d6+42/20x3) with Greater Vital Strike and Greater Power Attack +65 (12d6+93/20x3) '''Special Attacks '''Devastating Blow, Energy Drain, Greater Power Attack, Maul Mastery, Mighty Rage (93 rds),Overhand Chop, Profane Gift, Smite Good (5/day, +9 attack and AC, +20 Damage), Strength from Pain, Tireless Rage, 'Spell Like Abilities '(CL 36th; Concentration +45) Constant- Detect Good, Detect Law, Freedom of Movement, True seeing, Unholy Aura (DC 33) At will- Astral Projection, Blasphemy (DC 29), Control Weather, Desecrate, Dominate Person (DC 29), Fireball (DC 27), Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Teleport, Shapechange, Telekinesis (DC 29), Unhallow, Unholy Blight (DC 28) 3/day- Summon Demons, Blade Barrier (DC 30), Chain Lightning (DC 31), Improved Telekinesis (DC 32) 1/day- Megadeath (DC 33), Time Stop, Wish Statistics '''Str 42(54) , Dex 34 , Con 50(62) , Int 26 , Wis 28, Cha 38 Base Atk +36 ; CMB +58 ; CMD 94 'Feats '''Power Attack, Cleave, Weapon Focus (Heavy Earthbreaker), Weapon Specialization (Heavy Earthbreaker), Toughness, Improved Initiative, Great Cleave, Vital Strike, Improved Vital Strike, Greater Vital Strike, Furious Focus, Dazzling Display, Greater Weapon Focus (Heavy Earthbreaker), Shatter Defenses, Gory Finish, Deadly Stroke, Greater Weapon Specialization (Heavy Earthbreaker), Flyby Attack '''Skills '''Acrobatics +51, Bluff +61, Craft(weapons) +47, Diplomacy +53, Fly +55, Intimidate +53, Knowledge (Arcana, Dungeoneering, Engineering, History, Planes, Religion) +47, Perception +56, Perform (Dance,Sex) +53, Survival +48 '''Languages '''Telepathy 300ft, Abyssal, Elven, Dwarven, Xepher Common, Draconic, Aklo, Infernal, Celestial, Nipponese, Ultramar Common, Dwordo '''SQ '''Demon Lord Traits, Triple Tail Gear +5 Unholy, Impact, wounding Heavy Earthbreaker Maul Special Abilities '''Profane Beauty(Su): '''Astaroth adds her Charisma modifier as a racial bonus on all her saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to her armor class. '''Energy Drain(Su): '''Astaroth drains energy from a mortal she lures into an act of passion, such as a kiss. An unwilling victim must be grappled before Astaroth can use this ability. Astaroth bestows 4 negative levels. The kiss also has the effect of a ''Dominate Monster spell. The victim must succeed on a DC 42 Will save to negate the Domination. The DC is 42 for the fortitude save to remove a negative level. 'Profane Gift(Su): '''Once per day as a full round action, Astaroth may grant a profane gift to a willing humanoid creature by touching it for 1 full round. The target gains a +6 profane bonus to one ability score of its choice and a +4 profane bonus to a second ability score of its choice. A single creature may have no more than one Profane Gift from Astaroth at a time. As long as the Profane Gift persists Astaroth can communicate telepathically with the target across any distance and even across planar boundaries (and may use Dominate Person Spell-like ability through it.). A Profane Gift is removed by ''Dispel Evil or Dispel Chaos. Astaroth can remove it as well as a free action (causing 2d6 charisma drain to the victim, No save).